


He's So Tiny

by nicolai



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come as Lube, Crossdressing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Intrusive Thoughts, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Overstimulation, POV First Person, Sauna, Self-Esteem Issues, Semi-Public Sex, Sharing a Bed, Simultaneous Orgasm, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spit As Lube, Spoilers, Violent Thoughts, and syo/byakuya is a side thing, chimondo is the main ship, mondo is wanting taka though, specifically that no murder happened over the secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolai/pseuds/nicolai
Summary: Mondo's being bros with Taka in the sauna and thinking about Chihiro. Chihiro comes to find him. They have some intimate time together and run into Sho on the way back to the dorms, fortunately Byakuya is around to assist.





	He's So Tiny

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday present for my wife. It's porn with minimal plot. There's spoilers and it's in an AU where the 2nd trial just doesn't happen.

I think it’s weird that one of my favorite things about Chihiro is something that he doesn’t like about himself. It’s how fucking small he is. I guess maybe it just makes me feel like a bigger man, but there’s something about it that makes me really happy. I like that I barely feel it when I pick him up, how he just fucking disappears in my jacket, and how I ain’t too sure that he ain’t just going to split in half when he rides me. Small’s cute, I guess. 

“What are you thinking about, bro?” Taka pulls me from my thoughts and back into the sauna. We had a great work out session, then bath, and are now here. Bro’s nicer to be around now that we’re friends.

“Chihiro,” I feel myself blush, even though we both know how I feel about him, “He’s fuckin’ adorable.” I guess the focus is what embarrasses me? Everyone knows I’m into Chihiro, but mooning over him being cute is a little weirder. 

“He is!” Taka agrees, shifting closer to lay his head on my thigh, “And you’re really cute about him.” 

“You’re calling me “cute,” bro?” That’s a little unexpected. It’s objective truth that Chihiro is cute. But I didn’t think Taka would say that I was. Good sign though.

His face turns bright red, “Well, only about Chihiro… Not that you aren’t! Just, I’m not sure such compliments befit a manly friendship, such as ours…” 

I want to kiss him. I can’t wait to take this to the next level. I want to see if he’s so on about the goddamn rules while he’s getting fucked. I guess it’d be fun if he was, if I got to make the rules. But I don’t know if he’s ready yet. I mean, he’s gotta be into me too. There’s no way it’s just a hetero friendship; he wouldn’t lay on me like that. But he’s still on about it being a manly friendship, so we’ll see. Fucking ain’t gonna make it less manly, but maybe he doesn’t know yet.

“Mondo? Ishimaru?” the door to the sauna opens and Chihiro’s adorable little face pops into the steam. God, he just ties me up in knots. I’m so glad he’s mine. 

“Yeah, we’re still in here. C’mere,” I open my arms for him and Chihiro steps lightly across the floor and into to them. 

“You’ve been in here forever,” he giggles, pushing my wet hair back out of my face. 

“It’s relaxing,” I shrug and pull him up to sit on my other thigh, he’s so light, his weight barely makes a difference. Chihiro’s not dressed- undressed?- for staying in here, but a few minutes won’t hurt. The towel across my lap slips down when I spread my legs to make enough room to have both of them on me at the same time without Chihiro’s legs bumping into Taka’s hair. Will they notice?

“Besides, a good steam is invigorating!” Taka shouts, “A perfect, restorative end to a work out routine!”

“How invigorated do you need to be?” Chihiro giggles again, “It’s almost bedtime.” He kisses my cheek. 

“I dunno, I think I might need to be pretty pumped,” I wink, wrap my arms around him, and squeeze his thigh. My hand just about goes about all around it. He’s so tiny… “We’re gonna have some fun before we go to sleep, right?” We don’t have anything planned, but I always wanna cum before I go to bed, and I haven’t just jacked off since we started sleeping together, so it’s a good bet.

Chihiro squeaks and hides his face in my chest and Taka goes a particularly dark shade of red. They’re both so easy to embarrass. I mean, shit, I kind of am too, but not about stuff like this. It’s kinda fun to do to them.

“Well, I, um, shouldn’t stand in the way of your good time, bro,” Taka pulls himself up, a little awkwardly, and smiles at me, “I’ll see you after breakfast to work out?” his eyes drop to my uncovered cock and widen, I’m pretty sure his face can’t get any redder.

“Sure thing, bro,” I nod, “See ya tomorrow.” 

“Ri-right,” he nods, flicking his eyes up to mine, then back down, “Right.” He pulls himself together, waves, and rushes out of the sauna. 

“Did you have to say that in front of him?” Chihiro’s mumbling into my neck and I know I should focus on what he’s saying, but all I can think about is his little, tiny mouth and adorable lips pressing against something else. 

I turn him to face me and cup his cheek. I run my thumb over his bottom lip and watch his face turn even pinker. His eyes are the only big part of him, and I love how he bats his eyelashes when he kisses the tip of my thumb. He probably knows that I wasn’t listening to him, hopefully he doesn’t care. 

Nobody should be coming in here this late… And I don’t want to wait til we get back to his room. I bring my hands back over to his hips and lift him. He doesn’t weigh anything and I can just hold him dangling above me until he finds his footing. 

Chihiro doesn’t know what I’m doing, the confusion is all over his cute, fuckin’ face, but he doesn’t ask questions. Why does he trust me so much? I like it. He places one foot on each side of my lap and looks down at me. He squeaks again when I pull the front of his skirt up; I think he’s got the idea now. 

He’s so small that he barely has to bend his knees to get his cock level with my mouth from standing level with my lap, which he does when I reach up and press his shoulders. He’s like a doll sometimes, so easy to pose. His underwear slides down easily and he’s half hard already. I press my lips against his inner thigh and smile when he gasps. He makes me feel so strong. I can do so much to him by doing so little. 

Looking up at his face, I push his cock past my lips and start sucking. It fits easily in my mouth and the taste is familiar now. Skin, with a hint of salt. It’s good because it’s him. He comes undone above me, face blood red, and so many little moans and whines that the noise all runs together. I keep my hands on his hips, in case he gets lightheaded. His tolerance is pretty shit, we’re in a sauna, and I’ve got him standing while I blow him. It seems like a risk. 

Every now and then his hips twitch forward the slightest bit and he clutches at my hair. It’s so fucking cute. I open my mouth wider and pull him all the way in. The tip of his cock brushes the back of my throat, my hair is squished into his stomach, and he’s worked his hands into it. I bob my head up and down, glad I don’t have to worry about gagging myself on him. 

“Oh god, Mondo!” he gasps, tugging at the roots of my hair; I’m guessing he’s close. 

I double down on my effort, getting hard myself at the idea of him cumming down my throat. I slide my tongue over the head of his dick and suck firmly. Moments later he’s spasming in my mouth and cum is pooling around my tongue. Salty and bitter- not the best flavor, but it makes me happy anyway. Proof of what I can do to him.

I swallow some to clear my mouth and pull Chihiro’s underwear down further until he can step out of them. 

“More already?” he’s smiling and wiping his face. His voice is a bit shaky, but he sounds excited. 

“Unless you don’t want to?” I sit him down on my lap and kiss his neck. His hands disappear in mine when I hold them. 

“I might get too loud…” he nods and the blush that just fuckin’ left is back in full force. That’s my favorite thing about fucking him, he reacts to absolutely everything in such a big way. Such loud moaning doesn’t really match with the shy bunny image, so it’s fun.

“I’ll cover your mouth if I need to,” it’s not really a problem. The room would be more convenient for this reason, but I ain’t waiting to get my dick in that tight, little ass. And I don’t really care much if someone hears. Everyone knows I’m fuckin’ him anyway. 

He squeaks and nods, so I lay him back on the bench of the sauna and push his skirt up around his stomach. There’s still some cum on his dick since I didn’t clean him off, so I collect that on my fingers to smear across his asshole. I guess going back to one of our rooms would be good for this too, lube is nice. But whatever, cum and spit works okay in a pinch. I spit on my hand and add that until shoving it in won’t hurt either of us too much. 

I kneel on the bench, push his legs up, and pull him back toward me, so that I can line my cock up with his ass. He looks up at me, biting his lip. He looks a little nervous, probably ‘cause he’s still sensitive from cumming already. I’ll go slow though, and I know he likes when we do this. As I start pushing inside, it occurs to me that I don’t have to care how he feels. I could take whatever I want, and he couldn’t do anything. I’m strong enough. I could do literally anything I want to him. He’s tiny, especially compared to me. I could hold him down easy. I’d barely even have to try. He probably wouldn’t even fight me, he’s too fucking smart not to know it wouldn’t do anything. He’s too weak to stop me. He’d probably just cry. 

I shake my head to clear the thoughts away. I don’t know why I think about things like that. It’s true, but so is the fact that I wouldn’t hurt him no matter what and he knows that. He trusts me. I love him. He’s starting to look concerned. I don’t want to tell him what distracted me, it would sound too fucked up, so I just thrust the rest of the way in and lean down to kiss him. 

His lips part for me and I push my tongue in his mouth. He’s always easy for me. In kisses or spreading his legs. I love it. Nothing with him is ever too complicated. I keep mostly still to let him adjust around me and enjoy the kissing and the way his arms have found themselves around my neck to keep me close. I move my arms up to rest on my elbows and pet his hair. It’s really soft under my fingers. 

When I start pumping in and out, he moans into my mouth. Muffling the sound is another good reason to keep making out with him, so I do. I nip at his lips and meet his tongue with mine. He’s even more vocal now and my cheeks are starting to get wet with his tears, but he’s started shifting against me, so I don’t really have to check that he’s still enjoying it. He keeps encouraging me, grinding back against my dick. I pull away from the kiss to look down at his face. He’s all teary eyes and blushing. 

“It’s t-too good, Mondo,” he whines. His moving has lost some of its’ direction, now he’s just wriggling under me; he must be getting close again. 

I lean up to rest my weight on my knees and grab his hips again. He’s just the right size to use as a toy. It’s so easy to pull him back and forth. His legs bounce at the knees, brushing his feet against my arms. Now that he can’t reach me with his hands, he grasps around at the bench, trying to cling to it. 

“Cover your mouth,” I tell him. He might as well do something helpful and I’m wanting to get a bit more intense. 

He nods quickly and clamps both of his hands over his mouth, then makes eye contact once he’s ready. It’s so helpful to really know the person you’re fucking. It makes everything go so much smoother. I nod, then start thrusting in and out of him in time with my pulling, so I’m slamming deep inside his ass. I can move faster like this and watching him struggling not to scream is so fucking hot. His blush spreads down his neck and disappears under his collar and tears start rolling down and soaking into his hair. 

He cums again, a smattering of fluid arcing up and onto his skirt. He spasms around me and that pushes me over the edge, I start cumming inside him, riding it out with erratic thrusts. It’s barely over when he’s reaching up for me. 

“Cuddle?” I love that he always asks, so I never have to. I pull him into my arms and grab the towel from the floor to start wiping us off. His clothes will definitely have to be washed after this; he’s so sweaty. Getting fucked in a sauna should probably do that.

“I love ya,” I kiss his forehead, “That was great.” I gently clean him off, then wipe the cum off of me too.

Monokuma starts the evening announcement.

“Good timing,” Chihiro yawns, taking the towel to dab the cum off his skirt, “Let’s go to bed.” 

I grab his underwear from the floor and slip it over his feet, then pull it up. He adjusts his skirt properly while I go to grab my clothes and put them back on. We start back towards the dormitory hand in hand. 

“Ooh, did I miss some hot Boy on Boy action?” Sho’s waiting in the hallway, “I thought I might have heard something…”

Chihiro blushes and leans against my chest. Sho’s been kinda intense about him since our secrets got revealed. Apparently crossdressers count as pretty men, and he’s the only pretty guy around. I agree, actually, but I wish she’d stop bugging us. He’s afraid of her and this is fucking embarrassing. 

“Why ain’t ya bothering Byakuya?” there’s no need to answer her question, she’ll probably get distracted by the idea of her “master.”

“He said I had to stay out of his sight for a whole hour,” she sighs dramatically, leaning against the wall like it was just too much to bear while standing, “And he keeps looking around, so I can’t just hide behind a bookshelf…” she pouted, lip wobbling, “But!” she brightened with that crazy fucking smile, “what were you two doing!?” 

“Goodnight,” I steer Chihiro away from her, ushering him down the hall. 

“Oh, come on! You won’t even let me murder him- not even a little bit! The least you could do is let me watch you getting it on!” she yells. How the fuck would you murder a person “a little bit” anyway?

“Come to bed,” Byakuya appears from around the corner, tea in hand, “Stop harassing them.” 

“Master!” she shouts gleefully and runs to him, “You couldn’t stay away from me, could you? And now you’re taking me to bed! What will we do there, I wonder?! I’m getting all excited!” She tries to hug him, but he shoves the tea into her hands instead.

“Don’t,” Byakuya shoots her a look and she takes a drink of the tea, quieting down, “I just don’t want you running amok all night. Come on.” He leads her back toward his room.

“Thanks,” he waves at me dismissively and I put my arm around Chihiro and continue our walk. I’m glad someone has got that psycho under control. She honestly creeps me out a bit. 

Once they’re out of earshot, Chihiro mumbles, “I wish he’d be nicer to her.” 

“She wants to kill you, you know?” I know he does; we’ve talked about this before. But he’s too goddamn nice for his own good. We arrive at his room. 

“Yeah… But I still wish he’d be nicer to her,” he shrugs and starts changing into pajamas. I strip back down to my boxers and flop on the bed. A twin sized bed is plenty big for both of us, especially with how close he wants to be.

He cuddles up next to me, fitting so perfectly under my arm. His feet are barely past my knees and his head rests near my shoulder. With my arm around him, it’s clear that he’s only a little thicker than my bicep. 

“You’re so tiny,” I kiss his forehead. 

“I know…” he sounds sad and I roll my eyes, how many times do we have to go over this?

“I like it.”

“You do?”

I pull him up to kiss his lips, “I love it. You make me feel so strong.”

“But you are strong!” he giggles and grabs my hand in both of his. He pulls it to his mouth to kiss. 

“Don’t always feel strong though,” I shrug, familiar anxiety creeping into my stomach, but he folds both hands into my palm, and I see how they fit there. “But you make me feel that way. Besides, you’re fuckin’ cute and that makes me happy.” 

He nods and folds up against my chest, yawning again. I keep holding his hands. I know it helps him relax. We can always comfort each other. The world is so big and scary, even just here in the school, and he’s so tiny. But I can be a big man, I can make Daiya proud and protect Chihiro, because he’s so tiny. I didn’t notice how tired I was- my eyes are closing. I’m big and he’s so tiny.


End file.
